Traída
by Reise Angels
Summary: Tudo o que ela fizera, faz e continuará fazendo, foi por amor. Amor simples, inexplicável irrefutável pelo grande Leão Dourado. O que realmente levou Susan Pevensie a desistir do lugar que mais amava...


_**Traída**_

 _By; Lys Angels_

 _Tudo o que ela fizera, faz e continuará fazendo foi por amor. Amor simples, inexplicável, e irrefutável pelo Grande Leão Dourado._

Depois de sua ultima ida as terras maravilhosas que reinara por anos ao lado de seus amados irmãos, Susan Pevensie se sentava próxima à janela e passava todas as horas possíveis observando a triste, fria e cinzenta Inglaterra, excluindo às vezes em que ia para a escola, comia ou dormia.

Já não bastava que durante as manhãs e tardes estivesse pensando em Nárnia, suas noites mais conturbadas giravam em torno da terra longínqua também. O momento em que Aslam dizia que tanto ela quanto o mais velho dos quatro irmãos Pevensie nunca mais retornariam a Nárnia era o que assolava seus pesadelos mais terríveis acompanhado de um acidente de trem que ela nunca vira, relacionado a seus irmãos, pais, o professor Digory acompanhado de uma bela senhora que ela acusava ser Miss Polly e seu antipático primo Eustace Srubb acompanhado de uma pequena que mal batia em seus ombros que ela desconhecia.

Tinha partido com os pais para a América numa tentativa frustrada de ambos de ter sua filha gentil e delicada de volta quando Eustace, Edmund e Lucy voltaram a Nárnia, sendo agora todos os Pevensie "expulsos" de lá. Estava ao ponto de retornar ao seu martírio quando percebeu que era sua missão... Deixar Nárnia como um belo presente que ela já havia superado a perda. Então ela tinha que fazer a missão ser bem sucedida... Abandonar o arco e flecha, a vontade de retorno ao país, até mesmo seu amor a Aslam. Trocou suas armas, seu trono, seu reino, pela maquilagem, tentando disfarçar as marcas das lágrimas com o pó compacto, e os olhos vermelhos com o rímel e delineador, fingindo um belo sorriso com os lábios em carmesim... Tinha que mostrar que havia superado, como uma máscara que cobria os atores na Roma Antiga.

Depois do retorno, houve várias tentativas dos irmãos de uma reunião de todos que haviam ido ao maravilhoso mundo, mas a todos houve recusa da antiga rainha. "Por que vocês não acordam desse sonho infantil?", era assim que reagia ao ouvir os irmãos falando sobre isso, ou em suas discussões com Peter "Foi uma ordem de Aslam, não vai me fazer mudar de idéia!". E por mais que ela demonstrasse com os olhos, com a voz e seus gestos que Nárnia era parte do passado, dentro dela, o coração ainda falhava quando ouvia sobre o antigo reino. Não se continha quando ouvia atrás da porta Lucy e Edmund contarem incansavelmente sobre sua ultima aventura a Nárnia, ás vezes ouvindo até Eustace narrar sua própria versão dos fatos.

Todos os dias, após de abrir os olhos, ela seguia cegamente uma mesma rotina que ela passara vários meses preparando. Acordava cedo, antes de toda família, e tomava o primeiro banho do dia. Gostava de pensar que todos os problemas e medos que tinha ao dormir se esvairiam com esse banho. A sensação refrescante da água morna percorrendo seu couro cabeludo era quase um refugio de paz. O segundo item de sua lista de afazeres era passear pelas semi desertas ruas londrinas.

Sentava-se no terceiro banco da praça a fim de ouvir os sons do vento. Lembrava-se dos seus dias em Nárnia, quando passava os dias com os irmãos e os narnianos competido, correndo, caçando, ou mesmo observando o horizonte que se estendia a frente de Cair Paravel ao lado do Rei Pedro. Sempre que chegava essa parte do dia sentia seu coração se aquecendo numa espécie de nostalgia.

Ainda seguindo sua rotina, voltava para casa pelos jardins alheios, interiormente comparando-os com os jardins do próprio castelo. Os seus no outro mundo eram majestosos, brilhantes, como se tivessem um tipo de luz própria. Como se as plantas decidissem entre si qual a melhor para florescer.

Todos os dias se seguiam assim. Seu ritual sagrado, seu mantra. As tardes eram ocupadas com conversas com a Mrs Persivelle, sua mãe, as amigas dela e, na maioria das vezes uma vizinha para contar uma novidade do bairro. Os chás, bolos, pãezinhos... Eram seus acompanhantes mais presentes. Os diálogos vazios e sem sentido se tornaram seu supérfluo "prazer", odiava quando a mãe lhe contava coisas absurdas sobre as amigas na saída destas.

As noites de ópera, teatro, musicais... A companhia de mulheres fúteis e vulgares... As paqueras de rapazes de boa e má índole... O batom vermelho que marcava seus lábios... Tornaram-se as marcas de um mundo que ela era obrigada a viver.

Fora expulsa do mundo que amava, ama, e amará para todo o sempre. Aslam havia dito que nenhum dos irmãos Persivelle voltariam. E ela obedeceu. Seguiu cegamente seu pedido, e faria novamente se lhe fosse dito por Ele. Ela cresceu no mundo real, e se tornou uma mulher que ela não queria se tornar. A mulher que sua mãe queria... Uma mulher que provavelmente terá um bom marido rico... Era o fim dos dias para a Rainha Susan a gentil.

Então apareceu Eustace com sua recente amiga, Jill Polle, avisando de sua ultima e mais recente viajem a Nárnia, onde o próprio Aslam dizia que retornariam, dessa vez para sempre. Ouviu sobre a morte de Caspian com pesar, apesar de não haver proximidade entre ambos, ele fora o rei que de certa forma a sucedera, mas teria que poupar as lágrimas para a noite, já que os ali reunidos já saiam da sala. Mas não entendia por que a Eustace e Jill era permitida a volta e permanecia e a eles não. Decidiu ignorar, não era para ela, sua missão era outra...

Nenhum dos irmãos mais novos sabia ao certo como ela conseguia esquecer-se do país que governaram por tantas e incansáveis vezes, que protegeram por tanto tempo. Tanto Edmund quanto Lucy haviam desistido de "por uma ideia sensata" na cabeça da irmã mais velha, e fazê-la voltar a racionalidade... Mais uma vez ficava para os ombros de Peter.

De certa forma era injusto. Peter, em seu título de nobreza narniana, era chamado de Grande e Magnifico por uma razão... Ele era feitor de grandes ganhos nas diversas situações que lhe eram entregues. Seria natural de sua parte fazer a irmã lhe ouvir. E também era maravilhoso, de qualquer forma.

Odiava quando o garoto piscava os orbes azuis brilhantes, mergulhados em lágrimas num pedido mudo para ela retornar. Ou quando em meio a uma discussão costumeira colocava as mãos nos bolsos traseiros e arqueava uma sobrancelha quando ela lhe dizia coisas que ela mesma sabia que não fazia o mínimo sentido ser dito na hora. Quando frustrado passava a mão pelas mechas loiras desviando dela o olhar. Uma das coisas que ela mais odiava era quando ele lhe virava as costas; "Desisto Susan...", como também odiava quando não conseguia controlar a si mesma de nas noites em que acordava sozinha em seu quarto com o rosto coberto de lagrimas e procurava silenciosamente pelo rapaz nos quartos da casa. O que seria normalmente uma ou duas vezes na semana. Nos últimos meses, as vezes tinham aumentado, quase todos os dias sonhava com o trem e Aslam. E todas as vezes o Grande Rei precisava consolar a Rainha Gentil, como quando ela não sabia enfrentar seus pesadelos em Nárnia, ou ele estava indeciso...

\- Peter? – Ela entrou no quarto a penumbra. Logicamente a mãe e o pai iriam ralhar-lhe por estar num ambiente masculino àquela hora da noite, mesmo que este homem seja seu irmão. Mas na hipótese da descoberta tinha a desculpa dos pesadelos frequentes de uma feiticeira quase matando os entes queridos de diversas formas.

\- Hum... – O resmungo foi abafado pela fronha. A morena sorriu baixo. Quando Peter dormia de bruços era por que ficava pensando antes de dormir, pensando em leva-los de volta a onde pertenciam de coração. Caminhou lentamente até o garoto aguardando seus olhos se acostumarem a escuridão do ambiente. Abaixou até perto do rosto do garoto beijando-lhe a testa e massageando seu cabelo loiro. – Susan! Aconteceu de novo? – Ele pôde sentir o cabelo castanho escuro que caia em seu rosto movimentar positivamente e deu-lhe espaço por entre os braços. Ele era onde Susan buscava apoio, não era mais o Grande Rei, mas parte de sua sabedoria continuava com ele. – O que aconteceu desta vez?

\- Jadis... – Ela sentia a mão calosa massagear o couro cabeludo, a sensação era semelhante à água durante as manhãs. Ele esperou pacientemente pela continuação. Era uma das coisas que Susan amava no irmão, ele era paciente, de uma forma que ela nunca seria. – Ela estava atrás de você, só você...

Peter, ainda em silencio, cheirou o cabelo da irmã. Era bom ter ela ali. Lhe lembrava da batalha que tinha consigo mesmo sobre dizer ou não o que acontecia nas reuniões, e isso fazia com que as memórias de rei ficassem consigo, ela eram boas para aconselhar, decidir, seguir em frente...

\- Acho que tem haver com a sua decisão, você ainda está perdida... – Novamente eles ficaram em silencio. O loiro agora abraçava a garota pela cintura fazendo movimentos circulares com os polegares. Ele queria dizer algo, mas estava com medo da reação dela... Susan tirou o rosto do torso masculino e olhou os orbes azuis claros alisando seu rosto.

\- Qual o problema Peter? – Ele permitiu que seus olhos ficassem presos um ao outro por alguns minutos, apenas se olhando. Beijou-lhe a testa e respirou fundo, evitando um novo contato visual.

\- Lembra quando lhe disse que encontramos um narniano em uma de nossas reuniões? – Ela assentiu suavemente observando ele brincar com uma de suas mechas. – Isso nos levou a procurar outras formas de encontrar Narnia... E nós encontramos os anéis do professor Digory e Miss Polly! – Susan arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Nenhum deles sabia ao certo onde seria a residência antiga do professor e muito menos a de Polly, talvez nem eles mesmos. Fora uma grande surpresa para o grupo quando Peter e Edmund trouxeram uma caixa com os anéis verdes e amarelos. – Podemos voltar Su! – Ela se afastou dele, como se este a ameaçasse de alguma forma.

\- Não...

\- Su!

\- Não!

\- Seja razoável, por favor... Eu sei que você quer voltar tanto quanto nos... – Ela mexeu os cabelos longos, talvez em negativa.

\- Não. Temos uma missão do Aslam... E não é voltar. – Ela havia se desvencilhado do garoto, ambos agora sentados se encarando na escuridão. Peter puxou-a obrigando seu rosto marejado encontrar novamente o torso semi desnudo do irmão. Ela segurou-o pela camisa meio aberta fazendo terem novamente o contato visual. – Você vai me prometer Peter... Se alguém perguntar o quê aconteceu comigo, você dirá que eu esqueci Nárnia!

\- Mas Susan...

\- Me prometa! Ou então eu sairei por aquela porta e você nunca mais verá meu rosto, ou ouvirá meu nome! Prometa Peter! – O rosto da irmã mostrava dor, mas estava decidida, no fim de tudo, Aslam ainda estava em seu coração, talvez mais forte do que nele próprio. Ela chorava, como quando ele quase morreu na luta contra Miraz e ela não podia interferir, ou quando foram expulsos de Nárnia... Pegou em sua nuca encostando sua testa na dela enquanto ela soltava a gola passando a segurar a barra da camisa.

\- Eu prometo... Seu segredo irá comigo para o túmulo. – Novas lágrimas marcavam seu rosto. Mas dessa vez Peter também chorava e nem sabia o porquê.

Depois de palavras de consolação, ambos dormiram. Era errado? Sim. Mas era impossível não amar o antigo rei. Principalmente ela que passara mais de trinta anos ao seu lado, isso se contar o reinado narniano. Eles precisavam um do outro. Ele era sábio, ela inteligente, ele era forte, ela gentil, ele o calor, ela o frio. Juntos eram um, juntos eram melhores...

Na manhã seguinte, Susan observou o irmão que ainda dormia e pegou a camisa que na noite anterior ela mesma jogara pelo chão, enquanto arranhava suas costas. E vestindo-a sorriu ao ver que sua marca estava ali, e provavelmente nunca sairia.

Nesse dia, ela não precisava do banho da madrugada. Era o cheiro de Peter impregnado em seu corpo e não as marcas da terra cinzenta. Também não precisava da caminhada, seu rei estava ao seu lado para lhe lembrar do que mais amava...

\- Susan, você... Está com uma blusa do Peter!? – Lucy havia acordado mais cedo por um motivo que ela desconhecia. Tinha o cenho franzido olhando-a de cima a baixo. Com o passar dos anos, a mais nova tinha superado em muitos aspectos a mais velha. Lucy estava mais alta, um pouco, o cabelo loiro caindo em grandes cachos até suas pernas, e andava silenciosa como uma cobra, era muito favorável a pegar os outros em situações indecorosas.

\- Sim, algum problema? – Susan achava melhor jogar a verdade ao invés de procurar desculpas. Deixava as pessoas receosas. Infelizmente não era o caso da garota que descobrira a existência de Narnia por curiosidade.

\- Nenhum, mas por que?

\- Achei ela pela casa...

\- E então vestiu?

\- Exatamente.

\- Realmente não te entendo... – A mais nova desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha sorrindo levemente das bochechas quase coradas de Susan, acompanhada da mesma. Os pais já haviam saído. Ambas sentaram a mesa para o café sem esperar aos outros.

\- É impressão minha ou essa camisa é do Peter? – Edmund terminava de por um colete sentando ao lado de Lucy observando a irmã.

\- Sim, parece que Susan enlouqueceu de vez... – Lucy ainda olhava a irmã. Estava diferente, parecia a Susan que ela amava, mas também a que ela odiava de alguma forma. Talvez fosse o cabelo meio desgrenhado, ou mesmo a lembrança dos comentários da irmã que afetavam seu julgamento.

\- O que ela fez agora para estar louca...? Susan, esta é minha camisa? – O mais velho dos presentes Pevensie olhou a irmã com as sobrancelhas erguidas e u sorriso brincalhão. Ele já sabia que ela usaria sua camisa. Se não usasse agora, provavelmente usaria para dormir mais tarde.

Ao mordiscar a torrada, Susan percebeu o ambiente em que estava. Os três bem vestidos, como que preparados para sair. Lucy um brilho no olhar e Edmund não conseguia parar de sorrir. Observou o loiro olha-la nervosamente e desviou o os orbes no momento em que percebeu que esta também o encarava.

\- Onde estão indo? – Semicerrou os olhos na direção do mais velho que mexeu no cabelo e torceu os lábios.

\- Vamos nos encontrar com o Prof. Digory, Mrs Polly, Eustace e Jill. – A loira trocava sorrisos com Edmund sem realmente olhar a outra que tinha os olhos arregalados. Susan sentiu o coração gelar, semelhante a borboletas no estômago, mas um pouco doloroso. Mas acabou por ignorar, assimilou a sensação a não poder ir junto. Deu de ombros e voltou-se a torrada, aproveitando um dos raros momentos em que os mais novos não ralhavam consigo e estavam realmente felizes.

Quando levantaram da mesa, eufóricos, ela sentiu novamente a dor no coração e deixou-se afastar sendo percebida pelo irmão mais velho. Peter observou-a, pousando uma das mãos em seus ombros. Ela não o olhou de volta.

\- Eu gostaria de dizer para não irem...

\- Su, não podemos. Prometemos que levaríamos-

\- Eu sei Peter. – Antes da noite anterior, fariam alguns anos desde que a morena deixava de chorar com os pesadelos hiper-realistas. Mas novamente estavam ali, se formando aos poucos as lágrimas. O loiro beijou-lhe ambos os olhos, as bochechas, a testa, a ponta do nariz e por ultimo seus lábios, tentando acalmá-la. Também sentira algo antes de descer. Em seu sonho, Susan estava inalcançável assim como seus pais, e ficara realmente assustado quando olhara na cama e nenhum sinal da garota. Fez com que ela lhe olhasse novamente, os azuis claros dentro dos azuis esverdeados. Susan se viu refletida e sorriu pondo uma das mãos de dedos finos sobre a mão que lhe acariciava o rosto. – Só estou com um mau pressentimento. Tomem cuidado! Por Deus, devo vestir logo mais apropriado...

Estava sozinha em casa como a muito não ficava... Também estava mais feliz como não lembrava a ultima vez que estivera assim. Os pais haviam saído a mais ou menos 5h e os irmãos 2h. Arrumava a saia lisa, já havia trocado a camisa do irmão por uma de linho, claro que ela havia guardado a outra para si. Olhava novamente a janela sem enxergar a cidade, mas algo que somente seu coração podia crer. Ouviu as batidas impacientes na porta.

\- Susan Pevensie? – A morena observava o policial alto parado a sua frente. Ele parecia, preocupado, ansioso de mais.

\- A própria. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A voz soou meio insegura, o coração acelerado e as mãos suavam.

\- Temo trazer más notícias. – O silêncio pareceu durar meio século. O que acelerou ainda mais seus batimentos cardíacos. Agora, aos olhos do guarda ela parecia mais pálida. – Houve um acidente de trem e... - Susan arregalou os orbes azuis esverdeados.

\- Eles se foram... – O sonho era real, agora era real. Levou as mãos aos lábios apoiando o corpo na parede. – Todos...

\- Infelizmente sim... – O home tirara o chapéu compadecido. Não sabia como dar continuidade. – Seus irmãos aparentemente pretendiam visitar Cambridge...

\- A casa do Professor...

\- Seus pais voltavam de suas proximidades, não sabemos ao certo, mas um trem se chocou com o outro e... – Ela não ouvia mais... Perdera a todos que amava de uma vez, ficando sozinha no mundo. As lágrimas caiam incessantes e ela não fazia a mínima ideia de como parar. Precisava ser forte para que Lucy não se preocupasse... Mas não havia mais Lucy para se preocupar...

Os dias passavam e a ultima aparição dela fora no enterro, ao longe, onde não podia ver seus corpos ou ouvir o que o padre dizia. Não ligava para as baboseiras que ele dizia, só queria a família de volta, não queria ficar sozinha no mundo. Não haveria mais os jogos com Ed, os doces de Lu, ou mesmo as discussões com Peter. Quem seria seu refúgio noturno agora?

Recusava-se a seguir em frente, vendo em sua cabeça cada um dos irmãos dormindo sob as cobertas, dizendo que os pais haviam saído mais cedo, se recusando a comer como suas fantasias que também não se alimentavam. Os empregados da casa aos poucos a deixavam com medo de ser contagioso e no fim ela ficara sozinha. Novamente.

Um dia, num sonho, ela vira a todos sob um arvore frondosa que ela já vira em algum lugar. Os pais, Digory Kirk e Polly Plummer sentados com as crianças brincando. Todos levantaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e acenaram em sua direção, Peter pegou-lhe a mão e correu com ela pelo vale próximo.

\- "Você precisa seguir em frente... " – Ele alisava seu cabelo como se estivesse cheio de folhas, provavelmente estaria.

\- O que? Seguir pra onde do que está falando?

\- "Su... Nós morremos."

\- Não, vocês estão aqui! Comigo!

\- "Olhe de novo Su... – Agora já não havia nada, nem um cantar de pássaros, nem sorrisos. Todos caídos num mundo morto. Apenas ela e Peter, que caia ajoelhado, como que num ultimo pedido. –"Você está aqui para viver por nós... Faça, antes que seja tarde...

\- Eu não posso, eu- Ele lhe tomou as mãos.

\- "Me prometa!" – Susan se lembrou da ultima noite que o fizera prometer esconder seu segredo, como ele fez, até seu ultimo suspiro. –"Me prometa ou você jamais me verá de novo!"

\- Eu já não o verei mais...

Já haviam se passado 40 anos, Susan estava na casa dos 60. Passava maior parte dos dias numa maca, ligada por tubos num hospital próximo a Torre Eiffel. O quarto era claro, com janelas grandes, bem iluminado e ventilado de forma natural. Logicamente ela tinha vivido, como não havia prometido ao loiro... Todos os dias se lembrava desse sonho, e todos os dias se agarrava a camisa do irmão, que ela hoje usava novamente. Sentada com um livro qualquer em mãos e uma xícara quente ao seu lado, ouviu os passos no corredor.

\- Mrs Pevensie? – A enfermeira guiava um carrinho com alguns remédios e comida. Susan, agora mais velha, olhou-a sorridente. Pousou o livro e seu colo observando seus movimentos. A forma como colocava sobre a cama a bandeja com o que ela devia tomar em primeiro e depois, o sorriso contagiante e jovial, as unhas meio roída, pelo menos uma delas e os olhos castanho claro semicerrados ao ver a xícara fumegante ao seu lado

– Quem lhe trouxe o café? – Ela trazia um meio sorriso como quem brigava com uma criança travessa. Susan inclinou a cabeça olhando-a melhor por cima dos oclinhos.

\- Meu neto...

\- O pequeno Edmund?

\- Sim...

Depois de passar dias na cama após o sonho "revelador", ela havia percebido que nada iria mudar. A dor não ia passar e ela morreria amargamente. Teria que seguir em frente sem as regalias que tinha antes. Vendeu a casa, se mudou para Bristol e passou a trabalhar numa cafeteria local. Conheceu diversas pessoas como ex soldados de meia idade, escritores, floriculturistas e até mesmo um fotografo que visitava o local todos os dias.

Depois de muito insistir, ela passou a ser musa, depois modelo fotográfica. Saiu do pequeno apartamento e partiu para Itália, Roma, India, América, até chegar a França, mais precisamente Paris, onde conheceu o marido. Ele também havia perdido alguém muito importante. A ligação deles era de quem não consegue mais ficar só, amigos vivendo juntos como casados. Logo teve um momento que precisavam de mais algo, e tiveram Lucy, a pequena nascera loira com pequenos cachos, que era muito semelhante a outra, e esta muito depois lhe consagrou o neto... Doce Edmund, que tinha os olhos do falecido tio-avô. Pedira para manter o nome de solteira, já que era a ultima da família.

Agora com a idade avançada, ainda tinha coisas para contar, sonhos que não vivera e permaneceriam guardados com ela para sempre. Susan se orgulhava da vida que tivera, lamentando apenas não tê-los ao seu lado nas felicidades ou mesmo tristezas. Observou as ruas de muitos lugares, admirou muitas crianças, muitas paisagens, muitas famílias felizes, muitos leões, mas nenhum trazia a sensação extraordinária de novo. Estava na hora de partir...

Susan Pevensie encostou-se ao travesseiro macio sentindo os olhos pesarem, o corpo cansado e uma vontade grande de dormir. Por um momento ouviu a enfermeira chamando-a pelo nome e achou melhor deixa-la de lado, uma hora iria parar. De repente tornou-se leve, sem medos ou preocupações. Paz era a melhor palavra para definir o momento. Era como se seu corpo estivesse flutuando, ou mesmo dentro de gelatina... Logo a calmaria uma confusão de sentimentos; tensão, inutilidade, amor, saudade, tristeza, alegria, ódio. Os únicos que ela podia discernir com clareza eram angústia e medo.

Sentia a brisa em seu rosto, o cheio familiar do sal junto a sensação do suor correndo pela pele, como depois do chá numa tarde quente de verão. Abriu os olhos vendo a grande extensão da praia que seguia até o horizonte. Tinha certeza que estava no hospital e seus sentidos a enganavam. Levantou-se sem sentir dor, ela estava diferente, sentia apenas em respirar.

\- Susan! – A voz familiar suave veio das suas costas seguida de um abraço caloroso e aconchegante que ela sentira falta.

\- Lu? – Observou a irmã da mesma forma em que havia partido, vestida de Narnia... Mais atrás os irmãos, Edmund esperando sua vez e Peter com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você demorou... – Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Abraçou e beijou ambos respectivamente sem conter a felicidade.

\- Vamos... Temos que mostrar tudo a você de novo, e mostrar a todos! Lembra do Senhor Tumnus? Ele está aqui conosco! Vamos logo! Mamãe e Papai estavam esperando a Rainha Gentil acordar...

Lucy saltitou na frente, seguida pelo moreno que sorria do entusiasmo dela. Talvez quisesse saltitar e não pudesse, afinal Edmund ainda era ele mesmo... Olhou o mundo atrás de si. O mar parecia estar numa linha mais abaixo. A mão de Peter escorregou para a sua sorrateiramente. "Senti sua falta". Ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça ainda sorrindo. Puseram-se a caminhar em direção ao Por do sol a sua frente. Ela finalmente tinha terminado a missão e tinha que descansar depois de muitos anos ausente em casa. Apertou a mão do rapaz, corada, e puxou-o até os outros numa corrida silenciosa sumindo antes da noite chegar.

 _The End_


End file.
